prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Coupe
, also known as the , is another fairy from the Tree of Hearts, and the source of the botanical garden's protection field from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! series. He is of higher rank then Chypre, Coffret, and later Potpourri, causing the smaller fairies to look up to him. Although he never talks, he observes Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika whenever they visit the garden. Just as Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri, and Cologne are to Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri, Coupe is the fairy companion of Hanasaki Kaoruko, who in the past was Cure Flower. He is capable of transforming into a human, having chosen to take the appearance of Kaoruko's late husband, Hanasaki Sora, out of love for his partner. Using this form, he saves Pretty Cure whenever they cannot get away from a deadly situation. However, as he does not talk when human, the girls just refer to him as the . Hanasaki Tsubomi seems to have a small crush on him, though this changes when she finds out his secret. History Meeting Cure Flower Coupe first met Hanasaki Kaoruko when she came there to study The Tree of Hearts. It was speculated that he can give Kaoruko her Pretty Cute Seed and her Heart Perfume to battle against the Desert Apostles as a Pretty Cure. Retirement and staying in the Botanical Garden Even after Cure Flower lost her powers against Dune, he continued to stay faithfully by her side at the botanical garden, watching as Tsukikage Yuri got chosen to be Cure Moonlight and was partnered with Cologne, and even her own fall. Protecting Pretty Cure Feeling that a Cure had been born and was in trouble, Coupe transformed into his human form and goes to help her. He first appears when a Desertrian is about to kill Cure Blossom, using his power over rose petals to separate them. Seeing his calm and gentle smile, Cure Blossom falls asleep while Chypre and Coffret thank him for saving her, not knowing that he is a fairy like them. He then uses his heart-shaped device again to cause a storm of rose petals, which distracts Sasorina and the Desertrian long enough for him to escape with Cure Blossom and the fairies and take them to Hanasaki Kaoruko's botanical garden. He turns back into Coupe while Cure Blossom turns back into to Tsubomi and the fairies fall asleep, and does not tell Kaoruko about the new Pretty Cure when she arrives. Because of this event, Tsubomi dreams of him embracing her when she tries to thank him for saving her. Coupe is seen most of the time the girls visit the botanical garden, though is usually silent as he watches over them. The next time his human form is seen, is when he distracts Tada Kanae from Chypre and Coffret when she tries to follow them into the botanical garden, in order to prevent her from revealing their existence. He disappears shortly thereafter, turning back into Coupe before the fairies realize he was the human. The third time he transforms is when he saves Chypre and Coffret from Dark Cure and hurriedly takes them over to Tsubomi and Erika so that they can transform. Once again, he uses the heart-shaped device to create a petal storm, causing all the Snackeys surrounding them to be thrown backward. When the storm disappears, he is gone. He shows up a fourth time to distract Dark Cure in front of the train station to allow Yuri, Kaoruko, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine to escape. Despite saving Kaoruko, they do not interact until they return to the garden, and Kaoruko reveals that Coupe is the source of the shield around the garden to protect it from the Desert Apostles. The Trial to the Heartcatch Mirage When Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, and Cure Moonlight go to the Pretty Cure Palace to find the Heartcatch Mirage, then Kaoruko realizes that she would have to fight her own granddaughter. Not wanting to do so, she asks Coupe to change into his human form and fight Cure Blossom. He agrees, and although winning at the start, he loses when the girls realize what they are fighting for and use Shining Fortissimo on him. Satisfied, he congratulates them before turning back into Coupe, revealing his real identity to Pretty Cure and destroying Cure Blossom's crush on him. As the girls reach the Heartcatch Mirage, Kaoruko talks with Coupe about what they have been through and that she believes the new Pretty Cure will win the battle. Return of Cure Flower and The Final Battle. During Christmas Tsubomi meets a young girl who has lied, telling her friends that she knew the Cures and that she plays with them. Tsubomi being kind, convinces the others to transform and grant a Christmas wish for the young girl, however a Desertrian attacks, forcing the girls to fight it, rather than meeting the girl. Kaoruko, wanting to grant the wish for the girl, asks Coupe to grant her a wish herself, allowing her to turn into Cure Flower once more. While Cure Flower fights the Desertrian, Coupe gets the children to safety. They then leave to rescue the other Cures and help defeat the enemy. Shortly after, Dune arrives and quickly defeats all the Cures including Cure Flower, which enrages Coupe and as he lunges to attack Dune he is shot down by Dune, telling him he is just a fairy and not to get cocky. Dune takes Kaoruko to his fortress and turns the Earth into a desert. Coupe journeys to the Desert Planet with the Cures to rescue Kaoruko and defeat Dune once and for all. Coupe fights his way to Kaoruko with Cure Blossom and succeeds in rescuing her. Cure Blossom, having to leave to help her friends, asks Coupe to keep her grandmother safe. Mysterious Guy The mysterious guy is Coupe's human form in which he appears whenever Pretty Cure are in danger. Tsubomi seemed to have had a small crush on him until she found out he and Coupe are the same person. He is modeled after Kaoruko's husband, Hanasaki Sora. Kaoruko says that the reason for this is that Coupe wanted to stay close to her and therefore took the form of what she loved the most. Also in [[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?]]'s Ending he played as a model and while Pretty Cure were fighting Baron Salamander. Coupe came to help in his Mysterious Guy Form. Relationships 'Hanasaki Kaoruko' - Coupe cares alot for Kaoruko, enough to do what she asks of him, and also to protect her granddaughter. It is revealed that the reason Coupe transforms into Sora, Kaoruko's dead husband, is to show how much he cares about her, which she is fine with. 'Chypre/Coffret/Potpourri ' - It is unknown how he would react to them even though they show him a lot of respect. 'Hanasaki Tsubomi' - Being Kaoruko's granddaughter, she is one of the few people Coupe seems to show care for, as she is the only one he has tried to cheer up and comfort. 'Tsukikage Yuri '- Coupe appears to also have affection for Yuri. Whenever Yuri visits the botanical garden, if she is alone, she cuddles into him smiling. He was also who saved Yuri when Dark Cure destroyed her Heart Seed. Etymology '''Coupe' - Coupe's name comes from the French word Coupé, a type of closed car body style used on hard-topped sports cars. Trivia *Coupe is currently the largest fairy (aside from transformations) in the Pretty Cure Universe. *Coupe's human transformation abilities are a nod to the mascots of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ,'' Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' and Suite Pretty Cure♪, in which the main mascots of the series have the ability to become humans to roam freely in town. Unlike them, however, Coupe only uses it to be capable of fighting and only when needed, while in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! only Milk earns the ability to fight in battle. Siren also has the ability to turn into a human being in Suite Pretty Cure♪, ''but after episode 21 she ''lose ability to turn in cat and in other people again. *Though he is an upperclassmen to the other fairies, Coupe is very different from the others. He has the signature tail of the fairies, but is also very big and doesn't have the "cute" look to him, though it is possible that he was once smaller. His appearance could be to show how the fairies mature but this has not been stated in the series. *Coupe has a heart shaped tail like the other Heartcatch mascots. *Coupe almost never speaks and the only time he does was in Sora's form testing Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Sunshine to see if they were worthy of the HeartCatch Mirage. After they defeated him he smiled and said "You've grown" before changing back to his normal form. He also roared once when he battled in this form. **Coupe usually communicates to the others through simple eye movements and pointing. Regardless of his near silence, he is also an extremely loyal partner to Kaoruko. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Fairies